Uncover
by selulu7
Summary: TwoShoot Fanfict by @selulu7. main pair as always HunHan! slight KaiHan KrisHan HunRene HanMin. EXO OT12. Xi Luhan pria muda dua puluh tahun yang jatuh cinta pada Oh Sehun, pengusaha mapan dua puluh enam tahun yang berstatus sebagai suami dari seorang iblis wanita. Sehun X Luhan always Warn YAOI and have mature content. DLDR!


**Uncover**

Hunhan Fanfiction

By © **Selulu7** ®

Rate Mature

Two shoot fanfiction

This fiction inspirited by **Zara Larrson** **'** **s song** with the same tittle. I don't know why, but when i heard this song for the first my imagine came to HunHan, because this song have many similarity with they are! So, i told you to listen this song while you read this FF.

DLDR

Read and Review!

Part 1 -Uncover-

 _ **Nobody sees, nobody knows**_

 _ **We are a secret**_

 _ **Can**_ _ **'**_ _ **t be exposed**_

 _ **That**_ _ **'**_ _ **s how it is, that how we goes**_

 _ **Far from the other**_

 _ **Close to each other**_

Suara dentuman musik yang berasal dari puluhan pengeras suara terdengar menyakitkan telinga manusia normal. Bau alkohol dan asap rokok yang memenuhi ruangan tersebut bisa membuat saluran pernafan manusia terganggu. Wanita yang berlalu lalang dengan gaun kekurangan bahan menarik siapa saja untuk bertindak mendekatinya. Serta pria-pria berkantung tebal tetapi kekurangan sentuhan disana tampak menunggu wanita-wanita yang nyaris telanjang tersebut duduk dipangkuannya.

 _Tempat yang seperti neraka untuk beberapa orang dan juga seperti surga untuk beberapa manusia_.

"Hey Albino bangunlah!"

Seorang pria dengan rambut hitam legam dan pakaian formal glamournya berusaha membangunkan sosok lain yang tertidur sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara lekukan tangan kekarnya dan juga meja.

Pria tersebut hanya menggerakkan lengannya sedikit. Cukup untuk menghalau tangan sahabatnya yang berusaha membangunkannya.

"Ayolah Sehun, kau tidak ingin pulang? Wanita iblis itu akan berulah lagi kalau kau tidak pulang lagi kali ini"

Si pria yang yang memiliki warna kulit yang kontras dengan pria yang tertidur tersebut mendudukkan dirinya disamping sahabatnya. Menghela nafas lelah akan sikap sahabatnya.

Kim Jong In atau yang lebih sering disebut Kim Kai adalah sahabat yang dimiliki pria yang tengah tertidur -atau berusaha tidur- dimeja sebelahnya. Pengusaha muda yang sukses dalam bidang pemasokan obat-obatan di beberapa rumah sakit besar di Asia. Pria dengan wajah tampan dan menawan serta kulit tan yang sexy membuat wanita ataupun pria akan rela membuka lebar paha mereka untuknya. Seorang pria lajang 26 tahun dengan kehidupan mapan dan wajah bak malaikat.

"Wanita yang kau sebut iblis adalah istriku Kim Jong In!"

Pria lainnya tampak mulai menegakkan tubuhnya. Menatap dingin sahabatnya yang telah menghina istrinya tepat didepan suaminya sendiri.

Willis Oh atau yang lebih dikenal Oh Sehun adalah pria tampan dengan kulit albino yang menawan. Pengusaha property yang saat ini namanya masuk dalam 5 jejeran pengusaha sukses Asia. Pria 26 tahun yang memang terlahir dengan jiwa pengusaha di setiap tetes darahnya. Kaya, tampan, dan cerdas. Hanya saja, statusnya yang sudah menikah membuat siapapun menciut mundur saat melihat istrinya.

"Terserah, bagiku dia tetaplah iblis berwajah malaikat!"

Kai mengatakannya dengan tatapan datarnya pada Sehun. Bersikap seolah perkataannya bukanlah sebuah kesalahan.

"Kim Jong In!"

Sehun menyebut nama asli Kai dengan intonasi yang terlampau dingin. Membuat Kai memilih bungkam karena tidak mau melanjutkannya lebih jauh. Kai tidak ingin memancing keributan di club malam salah satu sahabatnya saat ini.

"Baiklah Oh Sehun! Maafkan aku! Sekarang pulanglah, aku tidak ingin istrimu yang cantik dan berhati malaikat itu menghubungi wanita-wanitaku dan mengadu domba mereka seperti minggu lalu!"

Kai menatap kesal pada sosok Sehun dihadapannya. Masih menyimpan dendam yang sangat dalam kepada wanita iblis yang berstatus istri dari sahabatnya.

"Baiklah!"

Sehun menyerah mendengar ucapan Kai. Bagaimanapun istrinya memang salah karena melibatkan urusan pribadi orang lain hanya untuk memenuhi keinginannya. Dan Sehun merasa tidak sampai hati saat sahabatnya justru mendapat tiga pukulan berturut-turut dipipinya karena tamparan dari para wanitanya. Walaupun Kai berengsek, Sehun merasa tidak seharusnya Kai mendapat pukulan-pukulan tersebut.

"Aku sudah memesankan supir pengganti untukmu! Dia mungkin sudah sampai dimobilmu!"

Sehun tersenyum pada Kai saat ini. Bentuk rasa terimaksihnya pada sang sahabat yang benar-benar mengerti dirinya. Jujur saja, kepalanya memang sudah terasa sakit dan berputar saat ini. Dan bisa saja ia kehilangan konsentrasi saat menyetir untuk jarak yang cukup jauh nanti. Dan Kai hanya membalasnya dengan acungan jempol. Karena bagaimanapun, Sehun sudah ia anggap sebagai saudaranya kandungnya sendiri untuk waktu yang lama.

Sehun berjalan menuju pintu keluar club diiringi para wanita yang berusaha meliriknya. Memancingnya untuk bermain menghabiskan malam. Akan tetapi semua diacuhkan Sehun saat ini. Karena ia memiliki istri manja dan menyebalkan yang menunggunya di rumah.

Saat sampai di mobilnya, Sehun dikejutkan oleh sesosok manusia yang Sehun tebak masih dibawah umur tengah berjongkok disamping mobilnya. Seorang pria yang menggunakan pakaiian tebal serta syal biru dan bunny heat putih yang melilit leher serta menutup kepalanya. Telinganya juga ditutupi oleh penutup telinga berwarna putih. Menjadikannya terlihat seperti anak laki-laki yang kehilangan orang tuanya.

"Apa yang dia lakukan disini? Apa dia pingsan?"

Sehun berusaha menyentuh pundah pria kecil tersebut. Sedikit mengguncangnya agar anak kecil tersebut bangun. Dan tak lama, kepala tersebut terangkat. Mendongok menatapnya.

Mata rusa itu terlihat berkilauan karena cahaya lampu jalan disekitar mereka. Menghanyutkan Sehun kedalam dunia lain yang belum pernah ditemuinya. Bibir plum itu berwarna pink yang sudah sedikit mengering dan membiru. Dan Sehun tebak, anak ini pasti sudah cukup lama berada diluar. Pipinya bersemu kemerahan entah karena apa. Dan jangan lupakan hidung mungilnya yang sangat pas diwajah kecilnya. _Cantik! Sangat cantik!_

"Apa anda tuan Oh Sehun?"

Pria didepannya mengeluarkan suaranya. Suara selembut kapas yang mengalun merdu ditelinga Sehun. Suara halus dan terkesan kekanakan. _Indah! sangat indah!_

"Y-ya!"

Shit! Sehun kehilangan suaranya entah kenapa. Lidahnya kelu hanya karena terpesona pada sosok indah didepannya. Sifat dingin dan arogannya terkikis tanpa sisa. Es dihatinya luruh seketika. Dan hal itu disebabkan oleh pria didepannya. Pria mungil yang Sehun sendiri tidak ketahui namanya. Pria mungil yang Sehun yakin jauh lebih muda darinya.

"Apa kabar tuan Oh, saya Xi Luhan dan saya adalah supir pengganti yang dipesankan tuan Kim Kai untuk anda!"

Pria tersebut akhirnya berdiri. Tersenyum cerah dengan wajah innocent nya. Senyuman polos yang mengembang diwajah mungil itu berhasil membuat suhu disekitar Oh Sehun naik drastis. Menjadikan pipi pria dengan rahang tegas tersebut memerah tipis. Hingga akhirnya Sehun berdeham untuk menetralkan dirinya. Berusaha menenangkan detak jantungnya yang bertalu cepat, menenangkan wajahnya yang sangat jelas menunjukkan keterpesonaan, serta suaranya yang masih hilang karena gugup. Berharap pria mungil dihadapannya ini tidak mengetahui kekacauan hatinya.

"Baiklah!"

Sehun menyerahkan kunci mobil tersebut kepada Luhan. Berusaha bersikap tenang layaknya Oh Sehun.

"Cepat masuk! Aku kedinginan!"

Sehun memilih duduk dibangku penumpang tepat disisi kanan Luhan. Masuk terlebih dahulu meninggalkan Luhan yang masih belum siap dengan perintahnya. Hingga dua menit setelahnya, pria manis tersebut masuk kekursi kemudi. Menutup pintu dan menyalakan mobil Sehun. Setelah mengaktifkan pemanas, pria manis tersebut kembali memutar tubuhnya kearah Sehun.

"Bisakah tuan memberikan alamat tuan kepadaku?"

Luhan bertutur kata sangat halus dan sangat sopan. Ditambah lagi wajah manis itu yang selalu menunjukkan kemanisan tanpa dosa miliknya. Menghasilkan bayangan delusi berkeliaran di kepala Sehun. Bagaimana kalau pria mungil ini memanggilnya dengan sebutan _hyung_ dan juga memanggilnya _master_ saat penis besar kebanggannya menerobos lubang merah muda pria cantik disisinya. Tutur kata sopannya akan digantikan dengan umpatan dan _dirty talk_ yang akan Sehun ajarkan padanya. Oh Shit! sehun mulai merasakan sesak dibawah sana.

Dengan wajah yang yang berusaha tetap datar, Sehun menyerahkan kartu penduduknya pada Luhan. Membiarkan pria manis tersebut membaca alamatnya disana. Dan saat Luhan sudah mengambilnya, mata Sehun tak lepas dari sosok disampingnya. Sebagaimana serigala yang mengintai rusa kecil buruannya.

Dan Sehun tersenyum kecil saat melihat Luhan tampak kesusahan membaca tulisan tersebut. Dan setelah Luhan selesai dengan alamat serta gps mobilnya, akhirnya Sehun angkat bicara.

"Kau bukan orang Korea kan? Dan kulihat, membaca saja kau sepertinya masih mengeja!"

Sehun berucap santai dengan wajah datar andalannya.

"Saya baru 2 bulan di Seoul tuan! Dan yah, saya masih tidak hafal semua _hangul_!"

Luhan menjawab sambil menunjukkan senyuman lima jari andalannya. Memasang seatbelt miliknya sebelum menatap lurus kedepan. Hingga akhirnya ia menoleh sebentar pada Sehun. Akan tetapi, hal yang membahayakan akan ada didepan matanya. Hingga dengan segeran Luhan berusaha meraih seatbelt disisi Sehun.

Dan tentu saja hal yang dilakukan Luhan adalah pilihan terburuknya. Walaupun Sehun menutup mata ternyata hal itu belum menjamin bahwa pria tampan tersebut tengah tertidur karena mabuknya. Dan pilihan Luhan meraih seatbelt yang otomatis membuatnya melingkarkan tangan di tubuh Sehun sama halnya dengan memancing serigala menggigitnya. Merobek kulitmu hingga kau akan mati lemas entah karena kehabisan darah atau karena dagingmu terkoyak. Dan dalam kasus ini kehabisan darah akan digantikan dengan rasa kenikmatan dan daging terkoyak diganti dengan kepuasan. Kata-kata yang lebih mengarah pada,,, seksualitas.

Sehun dapat mencium wangi bayi yang menguar dari sosok didepannya. Merubah suhu tubuhnya yang awalnya dingin menjadi lebih hangat karena ada yang menghalaunya. Hingga perlahan mata pria tersebut terbuka. menampilkan wajah sosok malaikat yang tepat berada didepannya. Rahangnya yang kecil dan juga bibir plum itu membuat jakun Sehun bergerak naik turun hingga perlahan. Bulu mata lentik yang terlihat jelas dari samping itu berhasil membuat Sehun kehabisan oxygen diparu-parunya.

Cklekk~

Sehun disadarkan dari keterpesonaanya oleh suara yang menandakan bahwa seatbeltnya sudah terpasang. Sementara pria manis dihadapannya juga sudah menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Sehun. Akan tetapi pergerakan pria manis tersebut justru terhenti dengan wajah keterkejutan yang terlihat jelas di wajah mungilnya.

Sebuah tangan kekar melingkar dipinggang mungilnya. Menahan dirinya untuk tetap berada didekat sang pemilik lengan. Hingga Luhan memilih mengangkat wajahnya, menatap penuh tanya pada sosok dihadapannya yang kini juga sedang menatapnya.

"Tetap seperti ini dulu, Lu!"

Suara pria tampan tersebut sangat lembut. Terucap lancar bagai mantra yang ternyata mampu membuat Luhan tak berkutik. Membuat pria mungil itu hanya diam dan lebih memilih membiarkan pria didepannya menghirup aroma tubuhnya hingga memenuhi paru-parunya.

"Bisakah, aku mengenalmu lebih jauh, Xi Luhan?"

"Tapi, Sehun- _ssi_ aku-

Ddrrttt~ ddrrtt~

Perkataan Luhan terputus oleh suara getaran ponsel Sehun. Membuat pria yang lebih kecil bergerak menjauh lebih cepat. Menetralkan degup jantungnya yang bergerak tidak normal. Dan saat ia melihat wajahnya melalui kaca depan, ia bisa menemukan kedua pipi chubby dan juga hidung mungilnya memerah. Menjadikan ia hanya dapat mengutuk reaksi tubuhnya sendiri didalam hati.

Sementara Sehun hanya melirik ponselnya malas saat menemukan nama _'_ _istriku_ _'_ di layar ponselnya. Dengan tidak bersemangat ia mengangkat telfonnya. Berbicara singkat bahwa ia sudah dalam perjalanan pulang saat ini. Dan saat wanita diseberang sana mengatakan bahwa ia mencintainya, Sehun lebih memilih menjawab ia tahu lalu bergegas mematikan telfonnya.

"Apa istrimu? Baiklah tuan, aku akan sedikit mempercepat laju mobil untukmu!"

Luhan lalu menjalankan mobilnya keluar dari parkiran club. Dan selama itu hanya keterdiaman yang melanda mereka. Luhan fokus pada pekerjaannya. Sementara Sehun fokus pada ponselnya, mengganti nama panggilan istrinya menjadi nama asli sang istri. Entah kenapa ia merasa harus melakukan itu.

"Maaf Luhan, berapa usiamu? Kau tahukan, peraturan hukum Korea, kalau kau belum cukup umur maka kau illegal untuk mengemudi!"

Sehun mulai memecahkan keheningan dimobilnya. Berusaha bersikap sopan pada sosok mungil disisinya. Sisi lain Oh Sehun yang baru pertama kali ia tunjukan pada orang yang baru ia kenal. Entah kenapa, Sehun merasa ingin melindungi sosok mungil dan rapuh disisinya. Ingin menjaga senyum kecil yang lagi-lagi tersemat diwajah mungil itu. Tidak rela berbagi senyum indah itu dengan orang lain.

"Aku sudah 19 tahun _,_ ah! Kata temanku, kalau di Korea berarti sudah 20 tahun! Jadi aku sudah legal dengan sim ditanganku Sehun- _ssi_!"

Sosok mungil itu tersenyum ramah pada Sehun. Hingga mata rusanya menyipit dan nyaris hilang. Mengundang Sehun untuk balas tersenyum padanya. Tanpa rasa terpaksa sama sekali.

"Kau menjawab seperti kau sudah terbiasa mendapat pertanyaan itu!"

Kekeh Sehun. Dan ia dapat melihat bibir mungil itu mengerucut imut sekarang. Lucu sekali.

"Aku sudah sering mendapat pertanyaan itu selama 3 minggu aku bekerja! Dan itu menyebalkan! Bahkan mereka memanggilku dengan kata 'siswa' atau 'adik kecil' sesuka mereka tanpa tahu aku mungkin seusia dengan mereka!"

Sosok mungil itu berceloteh panjang lebar dengan bahasa Korea semampunya. Membuat Sehun tersenyum dan sangat nyaman saat mendengar suara halus Luhan memenuhi indra pendengarannya. Entah kenapa, ia rela mendengar Luhan bercerita ataupun mengomelinya panjang lebar dengan suara indahnya dari pada harus mendengar rengekan istrinya yang sangat menyebalkan dan manja.

"Kau, kuliah dimana?"

Pertanyaan Sehun sukses membuat Luhan tersentak dan menghentikan omelannya yang entah kenapa sudah berubah menggunakan bahasa mandarin. Pria manis itu tersenyum lirih tanpa menatap Sehun.

"Aku tidak kuliah, aku hanya lulus SHS!"

Luhan menjawab dengan lemah walau ia tetap memasang senyum cantik yang Sehun sangat tahu itu palsu di wajah manisnya. Membuat Sehun mendapat fakta baru tersirat tentang pria mungil disisinya. _Luhan bukan dari keluarga berkecukupan, dan ia bekerja untuk kebutuhannya._

"Kita sampai Sehun- _ssi!_ _"_

Luhan tersenyum kearah Sehun saat mobil Sehun sudah berhenti dihalaman mention mewah berwarna putih bersih. Menyadarkan Sehun yang masih menatap dalam sosok mungil disisinya.

"Ah, terimakasih Lu! Ini untukmu!"

Dengan tergesa Sehun mengeluarkan dompetnya. Menarik tiga lembaran seratus ribu won dan menyerahkannya pada Luhan.

"Astaga Sehun- _ssi!_ Ini terlalu banyak!"

Luhan tercengang saat Sehun memberikan uang itu ketangannya. Menatap tidak percaya pada Sehun yang saat ini sudah turun dari mobilnya. Hingga Luhan mengikutinya.

"Ambil semua itu untukmu Lu, dan ini-

Sehun menyerahkan sebuah kartu nama pada Luhan. Tersenyum tampan pada sosok mungil yang hanya mengerjap polos menatapnya.

-Ini kartu namaku, hubungi aku saat kau butuh perkejaan, banyak posisi kosong di perusahaanku!"

Sehun kembali tersenyum saat melihat mata Luhan yang berbinar mendengar penuturannya. Tangannya terulur mengusap sayang rambut Luhan sementara senyuman tidak luntur diwajah tampannya.

"Benarkah? Aku bisa melamar pekerjaan di perusahaanmu?"

Luhan menatap Sehun penuh harap. Air mata perlahan jatuh di pelupuk rusanya.

"Ia, jadi hubungi saja aku, dan aku akan mengatur jadwal wawancaramu!"

Luhan tersenyum bahagia mendengar jawaban Sehun. Ia bahkan meloncat-loncat lucu sambil menciumi kartu nama Sehun.

"Sehun-ah~~~"

Suara seorang wanita menghentikan selebrasi Luhan. Wanita tersebut menatap tidak suka pada sosok mungil yang entah kenapa bisa lebih mungil dan lebih cantik darinya. Membuat rasa tidak suka seketika memenuhi hatinya.

"Apa kabar nyonya, saya Xi Luhan dan saya supir pengganti!"

Luhan yang mengetahui tatapan tajam istri pelanggannya segera membungkuk untuk memperkenalkan diri. Sejujurnya ia juga sudah terbiasa dengan tatapan seperti itu. Istri dari pelanggan mabuk yang ia antar pulang. Bahkan Luhan pernah dilempari uang oleh istri-istri mereka karena berpikir bahwa dirinya berbohong. Aneh dan menyebalkan.

"Cih, suamiku sudah sampai di rumah, jadi kau boleh pergi sekarang!"

Sang wanita berbicara tanpa menyembunyikan rasa ketidak sukaannya pada Luhan. Menarik lengan Sehun memasuki rumah mereka. Meninggalkan Luhan yang menatap datar keprgian keduanya. Entah kenapa rasa kecewa memenuhi relung hatinya saat pria yang baru pertama ia temui ternyata sudah memiliki seseorang dan bahkan sudah menikah.

 **In the day light, in the day light**

 **When the sun is shining**

 **On a late night, on a late night**

 **When the moon is blinding**

 **In the plain sight, in the plain sight**

 **Like stars is hiding**

 **You and i burn on-on**

Seminggu semenjak pertemuan Sehun dan Luhan tampak banyak perubahan yang terjadi pada keduanya. Terutama untuk Sehun. Pria dingin dan minim ekspressi tersebut tak jarang mulai menampakkan senyuman dan terlihat jauh lebih bersemangat dari hari ke hari. Setiap 5 menit sekali tangannya akan sibuk mengetik-ngetik sesuatu pada ponselnya. Terkadang tersenyum, terkadang cemberut, dan terkadang rahangnya akan mengeras pertanda dirinya marah. Dan bahkan saat makan siang, ia akan bergegas meninggalkan kantor hanya untuk mendatangi kafe yang jaraknya lima belas menit dari Oh Building. Kafe biasa yang bahkan tidak terlalu terkenal di Gwanghamun.

"Sehun-ah!"

Jong In yang baru saja datang dibuat terkejut saat akan membuka pintu ruangan sang pemilik Oh Building. Dilihatnya Sehun yang sudah siap dengan jas dan juga ponsel yang setia berada ditangannya. Serta kunci mobil di tangan satunya. Jong In yang bersiap mengajak Sehun keluar makan siang terpaksa menelan ajakannya.

"Kau mau kemana? Sekretarismu bilang kau tidak ada jadwal lagi!"

"Eum! Aku akan pergi makan siang!"

"Dikantin?"

"Tidak, diluar!"

"Eh? Tumben sekali!"

Sehun hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh mendengar pertanyaan Jong In. Padahal sudah empat hari ini ia makan siang diluar. Lalu berjalan lebih dahulu meninggalkan pria berkulit eksotis tersebut dibelakangnya.

Sehun menekan tombol alarm pada mobilnya, hingga bunyi khas mobil terbuka terdengar menggema diparkiran direksi kantor bertingkat tujuh tersebut. Saat Sehun memasuki mobilnya, terdengar pintu disisi kanannya ikut terbuka lalu tertutup kembali. dan senyuman menyebalkan Kim Jong In lah yang menyambut pandangannya saat ia alihkan kesisi kanan.

"Aku ikut denganmu saja! Aku tadi berniat mengajakmu makan siang juga!"

"Terserah kau, hitam!"

Sehun menarik nafasnya kesal. Mulai menjalankan mobilnya keluar dari parkiran bawah tanah tersebut dan memasuki jalan tol yang tampak ramai karena memasuki jam makan siang karyawan.

"Tapi, dimana kita akan makan siang?"

"Diam dan lihat saja bodoh! Aku akan mentraktirmu!"

"Oww, seorang Oh Sehun akan mentraktirku? Aku mencium aroma tidak baik sekarang!"

Jong In berpura-pura bergidik untuk mengejek Sehun. Jujur saja, ia sangat tahu bagaimana Oh Sehun. Dan kejadian saat ini membuatnya merasa De Javu. Sementara pria dengan kulit seputih kapas tersebut hanya tersenyum, tidak, Jong In melihat itu seperti sebuah seringaian. Seringaian khas Oh Sehun saat ia menginginkan sesuatu. Dan Jong In semakin merasa bahwa hal yang akan dilakukan Sehun adalah hal yang berbahaya.

Ø

Ø

Ø

Suara dentingan lonceng pertanda pintu kaca tersebut terbuka terdengar berbaur dengan dengungan suara orang-orang yang sedang berada didalam kafe dengan dekorasi mermaid tersebut. Kafe dua lantai itu tampak ramai dengan para karyawan, siswa, dan juga orang tua dan anak yang sedang menikmati hidangan kafe tersebut.

Pria dengan rahang tegas tersebut mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru kafe. Berniat menemukan rusa kecilnya yang mungkin sedang berbaur dengan para pelanggan kafe. Ah, bukan pelanggan, Sehun menyebut mereka sebagai fans. Fans dari rusa cantik dengan wajah bayi, dan senyuman malaikatnya. Dan Sehun benci fakta itu.

"Lulu _oppa_ tambah manis saja! Aku mau yang biasa ya _oppa_!"

Suara seorang gadis remaja terdengar cukup melengking ditelinga Sehun. Gadis dengan rambut hitam sebahu dan seragam sekolah lengkap dengan makeup tebalnya itu tampak duduk dimeja yang biasa Sehun tempati. Gadis tersebut datang dengan teman-teman yang sama centilnya dengannya. Sehun ingat mereka, Shin Jimin, Seolhyun, Hyejong dan entahlah Sehun tidak ingat sisanya. Gerombolan gadis sekolahan yang menjadi saingan nomor tiga Sehun untuk mendapatkan perhatian Luhannya. Ya, Luhan. Rusa Tiongkok yang menjadi supir penggantinya seminggu yang lalu.

Dengan kesal, Sehun melangkahkan kaki panjangnya masuk ke kafe lebih dalam. Berhenti tepat disamping Luhan dan merangkul pinggang pria mungil tersebut.

"Jangn menggoda Luhan terus bocah! Pikirkan sekolahmu, jangan hanya tahu cara merayu pria!"

Sehun menatap dingin pada Jimin dan teman-temanya. Bahkan kalau tatapan Sehun bisa membunuh, mungkin Jimin hanya akan tinggal nama saat ini.

"Apa-apan paman tua ini! Bukan urusanmu kalau aku menggoda Luhan _oppa!_ Memang kau siapa! Menyebalkan sekali!"

Sehun baru saja ingin mengatakan bahwa pria manis ini miliknya harus terdiam saat tangan mungil Luhan menahannya. Menatap jengkel padanya, lalu beralih tersenyum pada gadis labil didepannya.

"Maafkan temanku Jimin-ie, dia memang sedikit menyebalkan. Aku akan mengantarkan pesanan kalian segera, tunggu sebentar ya!"

Luhan mengacak pelan rambut Jimin. Menghasilkan pekikan iri dari teman-temannya. Sementara gadis tersebut hanya terdiam dengan wajah memerah panas. Senyuman juga tidak berhenti luntur dari wajah mungilnya. Lalu Luhan menarik lengan Sehun menjauh dari Jimin, mendudukkan Sehun pada meja kosong di kafe tersebut.

"Sehun _hyung,_ berhentilah bersikap menyebalkan begitu, kau bisa membuat pelanggan di kafe ini pergi semua! Tunggu disini, aku akan kembali!"

Luhan berbicara cepat setelah mendudukkan sehun dikursi. Menatap pria dominan tersebut dengan wajah kesalnya yang sangat menggemaskan. Saat baru beberapa langkah menuju dapur, pria manis dengan mata rusa tersebut kembali berhenti melangkah, memutar tubuhnya menghadap Sehun dengan tatapan anak kecil lima tahunnya yang lucu.

"Ingat, diam disana dan jangan bergerak! Atau aku menyuruh Baekhyun yang melayani pesananmu!"

Ancam Luhan pada Sehun sebelum ia kembali berjalan menuju dapur untuk memberi tahu pada koki kafe pesanan Jimin dan teman-temannya. Sementara pria dominan tersebut berubah patuh dan menggemaskan medengar ancaman Luhan. Ia memilih duduk tenang dan memperhatikan pria manis itu bekerja sambil sesekali tersenyum pada pelanggannya. Dan itu, sangat menjengkelkan.

Jong In yang sejak tadi hanya menjadi penonton adegan Sehun dan pria manis tersebut kemudian mengikuti Sehun duduk dikursi dihadapan Sehun. Menatap tajam seolah mencari tahu apa yang tengah terjadi pada otak sahabatnya ini.

"Oh Sehun, aku butuh penjelasan disini!"

Hah~

"Jong In-ah~ tolong aku!"

Sehun mulai menatap dalam Jong In, tatapannya saat ini terkesan tertekan dan kebingungan. Membuat Jong In merasa iba dan lebih memilih menjadi pendengar yang baik untuk sahabatnya. Mendengar hal yang menjadi penyebab perubahan pada sosok sahabat sejawatnya ini.

"Kau gila Oh! Benar-benar gila!"

Respon Jong In sangat tepat sesuai dugaan Sehun setelah ia menceritakan semua padanya. Sahabatnya ini pasti akan mengumpat, memarahinya, akan tetapi tidak akan sampai memukulnya. Dan Sehun juga melihat rahang tajam Jong In mengeras. Pertanda pria berjiwa bebas tersebut tengah bersusah payah menahan emosinya.

"Aku tahu!"

Sehun hanya menundukkan kepalanya dihadapan Jong In. Mengacak frustasi rambutnya, yang entah kenapa terasa semakin berat karena beban.

"Jauhi dia Oh Sehun, kita cukup tahu siapa Bae Irene! Dan aku tidak akan tega membiarkan bocah itu harus berada dalam masalah dengan iblis itu!"

Jong In akhirnya bicara setelah dua menit menegangkan antara mereka berlalu. Menatap Sehun seakan Sehun adalah orang jahat yang akan membawa sosok sebaik Luhan kedalam neraka dunia yang akan diciptakan istrinya sendiri. Walau Sehun akui, itu memang mungkin saja terjadi pada waktu yang ia sendiri tidak tahu kapan.

"Tapi, aku-"

"Maaf menunggu lama hyung, Kyungie memarahiku lagi!"

Sosok manis yang jadi objek pembicaraan mereka datang dari arah dapur kafe. Mendudukkan dirinya diantara Sehun dan Jong In. Tersenyum lebar tanpa beban pada dua orang tersebut.

"Tumben Sehun _hyung_ membawa teman!"

Luhan tersenyum amat manis pada Jong In. Setelah Sehun memberi kode padanya untuk berkenalan, pria manis tersebut memilih berdiri. Membungkukkan badannya sedikit lalu tersenyum manis.

"Apa kabar tuan, saya Xi Luhan!"

Sementara Jong In hanya terdiam memperhatikan sosok malaikat didepannya. Mengagumi karya terbaik Tuhan pada fisiknya. Untuk kedua kali dalam hidupnya, ia kembali merasakan getaran aneh yang menyenangkan. Senyuman itu berhasil meluluhkan topeng andalannya. Dan Jong In tidak bisa mengelak akan satu hal. Luhan terlalu sempurna dan dirinya tidak bisa menolak akan kesempurnaan itu.

"Kim Jong In, panggil saja Kai _hyung_!"

Luhan mengangguk imut setelah kembali mendudukkan dirinya dikursi. Tersenyum jenaka sebelum kembali menatap Sehun.

"Kau ingin bubble tea dan coklat cake lagi?"

Tanya Luhan pada Sehun yang saat ini tangannya bergerak lembut menyentuh rambut Luhan. Mengusapnya lembut dan penuh kasih sayang.

"Tidak Lu, aku belum sarapan pagi ini, jadi berikan aku makanan terbaik disini!"

Sehun tersenyum hangat pada Luhan. Membawa sosok mungil tersebut juga ikut tersenyum padanya.

"Baiklah, dan Jong In _hyung_ mau apa?"

Luhan beralih menatap Jong In yang sejak tadi hanya menatap kegiatannya dengan Sehun. Menahan diri untuk tidak membentak Oh Sehun ditengah keramaian seperti ini.

"Samakan saja dengannya, Lu!"

"Bailah, tunggu sebentar ya!"

Luhanpun beranjak meninggalkan Sehun dan Jong In. Berjalan riang menuju dapur.

"Kau sudah menikah Oh Sehun, dan kau bersikap seolah Luhan adalah milikmu! Apa kau gila?"

Jong In lebih dulu menyindir Sehun dengan kata-kata pedas yang entah kenapa bisa lolos begitu saja saat ini. Jong In merasa Sehun egois dan maruk. Saat ia sudah memiliki Irene sebagai istri, sekarang justru ia juga berusaha mendapatkan Luhan sebagai kekasih. Jong In benci itu.

"Aku menyukainya!"

Jawab Sehun tegas. Dalam sorot matanya tidak terdapat keraguan sedikitpun. Bahkan suara yang ia keluarkan benar-benar tegas dan lugas.

"Cih! Kau menyukai orang lain saat ada seseorang yang juga kau cintai! Tidakkah itu terdengar munafik?"

"Kim Jong In, ada apa denganmu?"

Sehun mulai terpancing dengan pernyataan Jong In. Membuat tatapan yang tadinya biasa menjadi lebih tajam dan penuh ketidak sukaan tersurat diwajah Sehun. Sementara pria berkulit Tan tersebut hanya membalas Sehun dengan kekehan dingin penuh aura kemarahan.

"Maksudku adalah, kau membuat pria mungil dan polos berjalan perlahan menuju neraka milik istrimu!"

"Kim Jong In!"

Suara Sehun akhirnya meninggi. Membuat beberapa pasang mata melihat pada mereka. Dan tidak sedikit dari mereka yang berbisik-bisik aneh. Sementara dua orang itu hanya menatap dingin satu sama lain.

"Dengar Oh Sehun, jauhi pria itu jika kau benar-benar menyukainya! Jangan menghancurkan hidupnya dengan keberadaan orang seperti kita. Karena itu hanya akan membuatnya terluka selangkah demi selangkah!"

Mendengar pernyataan Jong In, Sehun langsung terdiam ditempatnya. Mengolah kata demi kata dan membenarkan hal tersebut didalam hati. Perasaannya pada Luhan hanya akan membawa Luhan masuk dalam lingkaran setan. Hidup tenang pria manis tersebut akan terganggu dan berantakan karena keberadaan orang-orang disekitarnya.

"Aku, bisa melindunginya Jong In-ah!"

"Omong kosong! Melindungi Suzy saja kau tidak bisa! Kau bahkan menyembunyikan pembunuhnya dengan segera menikahinya, cih!"

Dengus Jong In. Dan saat ia melihat Luhan kembali dengan dua porsi sup kepala sapi ditangannya ia pun segera menegakkan tubuhnya. Menunggu Luhan sampai dan sedikit tersenyum pada sosok mungil tersebut.

"Maaf Lu, aku harus kembali. Ada beberapa berkas yang tertinggal di ruanganku! Senang berjumpa denganmu"

"Eh? Uuh, baiklah, hati-hati Jong In!"

Luhan awalnya kaget saat Kai pamit pulang, akan tetapi pikiranya langsung menyuruhnya tersenyum lebar seperti biasa.

"Terimakasih Lu!"

Setelah Jong In keluar dari kafe tersebut, Luhan mendudukkan tubuhnya dikursi yang ditempati Jong In sebelumnya. Menatap Sehun yang saat ini juga sedang menatapnya.

"Ada apa? Kenapa menatapku begitu?"

Luhan bertanya dengan wajah polos dan menggemaskannya. Mencoba mengecek apakan ada sesuatu yang salah diwajah ataupun pakaiiannya.

"Tidak, aku hanya merasa kau semakin cantik dari hari ke hari!"

Sehun menjawab dengan senyuman seperti biasanya. Akan tetapi Luhan cukup tahu bahwa senyuman itu terpaksa dan penuh beban. Ia lebih memilih mengangguk dan tersenyum seperti biasa. Ia yakin, Sehun akan bercerita bila ia sudah merasa terlalu lelah.

"Aku tampan! Sekarang makanlah!"

Luhan menyodorkan semangkuk sup tersebut tepat dihadapan Sehun, mengelap sendoknya dengan tisu dan meletakkannya ditangan sang pria tampan. Bertindak seakan ia adalah ibu dari pria dihadapannya.

"Terimakasih nona Lu!"

"Sekali lagi kau memanggilku nona, bersiap saja security mengusirmu!"

Melihat Luhan berbicara kesal dengan pipi menggembung penuh makanan membuat Sehun terkekeh. Ia lantas mengulurkan tangannya untuk mencubit lembut pipi Luhan.

"Apa nanti malam kau bekerja?"

Sehun akhirnya berbicara setelah lima menit keheningan mereka. Membuat Luhan yang sedang menikmati supnya mengangkat wajah dan berpikir sejenak.

"Tidak! Aku diberi libur setiap akhir pekan!"

Luhan mengerjap lucu pada Sehun. Mata rusanya yang cerah tidak terlihat senang ataupun sedih karena mendapat jatah libur.

"Kau mau makan malam denganku?"

"Oh! Apa ini ajakan kencan?"

Luhan menyipitkan mata mungilnya pada Sehun. Tersenyum menggoda seolah Sehun tengah mengajak salah satu temannya untuk berkencan. Tidak malu menampilkan wajah exited andalannya yang justru terlihat seperti gadis remaja yang baru pertama kali menerima ajakan kencan.

"Terserah kau ingin menyebutnya apa rusa nakal! Jawab saja!"

Sehun mengacak gemas surai halus Luhan. Ikut terkekeh saat melihat rusa mungil itu juga tertawa.

"Baiklah, jemput aku saat jam kerjaku berakhir!"

"Tentu saja! Tunggu aku, dan jangan kemana-mana!"

"Iya, Sehunnie _hyung~_ "

Dan akhirnya mereka melanjutkan makan siang bersama lagi dengan penuh canda tawa. Dan perbincangan mereka tentu lebih didominasi oleh Luhan. Sedangkan Sehun hanya akan fokus memandangi wajah Luhan. Sesekali tertawa apabila cerita Luhan lucu, bahkan tak jarang ia menggoda Luhan, membuat pria mungil itu merengut lucu.

 **Put 2 and 2 gather 4ever**

 **We'll never change**

 **2 and 2 gather**

 **We'll never change**

 **That's when we uncover-cover-cover**

Luhan sudah selesai dengan jam kerjanya. Ia hanya perlu mengunci pintu kafe -karena besok ia mendapat shift kerja pagi- lalu menunggu sosok yang mengajaknya makan malam tadi siang. Pria manis yang saat ini berdiri di halte tepat disebelah kafe tersebut tampak memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku baju hangatnya. Wajahnya memerah karena hawa dingin yang ia rasa mencapai minus lagi malam ini. Kepalanya ditutup oleh banny rajutan berwarna putih gading, senada dengan penutup telinga dan shallnya. Bahkan pria manis tersebut menggunakan mantel hangat dan sepatu sport berwarna putih salju. Menjadikannya terlihat seperti sosok malaikat ditengah kesunyian malam dijalanan Gwanghamun.

Mobil sport berwarna metalic tersebut berhenti tepat dihadapan Luhan. Diikuti sang pemilik yang tampak turun dari mobil tersebut. Meletakkan kedua telapak tangan besarnya pada kedua pipi Luhan. Mengecek berapa lama ia sudah membuat pria manis ini menunggunya.

"Maafkan aku Lu, tadi ada rapat dadakan. Maaf membuatmu kedinginan"

Sehun tampak khawatir saat merasakan dinginnya kedua pipi Luhan. Berfikir bahwa semu merah dikedua pipi halus tersebut adalah salah satu efek Luhan-nya kedinginan.

"Ti-tidak masalah"

"Ayo masuk!"

Sehun pun segera mengiring Luhan masuk kedalam mobilnya. Setelah ia memastikan Luhan duduk dengan nyaman, ia berlari kekursi kemudi untuk menjalankan mobilnya. Satu tangannya menggenggam tangan Luhan dan sesekali meniupnya. Berusaha memberi kehangatan.

"Aku tidak apa _hyung_ , kau tenang saja!"

Luhan terkekeh mendapat perlakuan hangat Sehun. Wajahnya juga tidak bisa berhenti memerah sedari tadi.

Jujur saja, Luhan merasa nyaman saat berada disamping Sehun. Ia merasa senang akan perlakuan hangat Sehun padanya. Dan bahkan ia merasa bahagia saat melihat Sehun mengkhawatirkannya dengan sangat. Membuatnya merasa dimiliki dan memiliki. Luhan menyukainya. Luhan menyukai Sehun.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang saat tubuhmu sudah hampir membeku Lu, bahkan wajahmu tidak berhenti memerah sedari tadi. Padahal aku sudah menyalakan pemanasnya"

"Jangan berlebihan, aku bahkan pernah berada di luar lebih lama dari tadi"

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku tidak akan membiarkanmu berada diluar untuk waktu yang lama lagi lain kali! Ah! Apa aku rasa sebuah mobil perlu untukmu!"

" _Hyung_! Tidak perlu berlebihan! Aku tidak butuh benda seperti itu darimu!" - _Aku hanya butuh kau disisiku, selalu dan selamanya!_

"Baiklah baiklah. Tidak ada mobil, tapi kau tinggal di apartemenku mulai sekarang!"

" _Hyunggg~_ "

Luhan mencoba merengek kepada Sehun. Bagaimana bisa ia menerima pemberian Sehun dengan cuma-cuma? Hell, apartemen Sehun berada disalah satu kawasan elite Myeongdo yang cukup jauh dari kedua tempat kerjanya. Dan lagi, harga apartemen itu sebanding dengan sepuluh kali uang sewa flatnya. Bagaimanapun ia dan Sehun tidak -atau belum- memiliki hubungan apapun. Ia tidak ingin dianggap sebagai parasit yang memanfaatkan harta Sehun. Jadi, ia langsung menolak saat pertama kali Sehun mengantarnya pulang dan meminta dirinya pindah ke apartemennya.

"Ayolah Lu. Jangan menolak lagi kumohon! Terima yang satu ini saja! Flatmu itu bahkan tidak dapat melindungimu dari hawa dingin. Kumohon Lu, lakukan untukku!"

Sehun menepikan mobilnya dijalanan yang cukup sepi. Memilih menghadap Luhan dan menatap tajam mata rusa tersebut.

"Tidak _hyung_ kita-"

"Kau pilih Pindah ke apartemenmu atau aku membelikanmu mobil keluaran terbaru?"

"Sehun, kau benar-benar, aku-" 

"Pilih Lu! Kau tau bagaimana sikapku!"

"Hah, menyebalkan! Baiklah, aku akan tinggal di apartemenmu. Jadi jangan memaksaku memilih lagi!"

Dan dengan jawaban Luhan, Sehun langsung tersenyum cerah dan kembali menjalankan mobilnya. Tetap menggenggam satu tangan Luhan dan sesekali mengecupnya penuh perasaan. Bahkan pria dominan jarang tersenyum tersebut, berubah menjadi seperti remaja yang sedang jatuh cinta. Membuat Luhan lagi-lagi jatuh cinta pada pesona Sehun.

 _Aku akan melindungimu, Lu! I promise!_

Setelah sampai pada sebuah restoran yang cukup terkenal di Myeongdo, Sehun lebih dahul turun untuk membukakan pintu Luhan. Memberikan kunci mobilnya pada pelayang restoran untuk diparkirkan. Bahkan saat sampai didepan pintu, pelayan menyambut mereka untuk membantu melepaskan mantel dan membawanya mengikuti kursi kedua orang tersebut.

"Sehun, ini berlebihan untuk sekedar makan malam! Kita bisa makan di kafe biasa, tidak perlu ditempat berkelas seperti ini!"

Kesal Luhan saat melihat orang-orang didalam sana mengenakan pakaian glamour dan berkelas. Sedangkan ia hanya mengenakan sweeter turtle neck berwarna putih salju. Senada dengan celananya. Bunny nya juga sudah dilepas bersama shalnya, dan wajahnya tetap terlihat seperti imut dan menggemaskan.

"Sudahlah sayang, just enjoy our quality time!"

Sehun menarik kursi untuk Luhan. Mengabaikan pandangan orang-orang terhadap mereka. Setelah Luhan nyaman, ia mendudukkan dirinya dikursi tepat dihadapan Luhan. Setelah memesan pada pelayan tinggallah mereka berdua. Sehun tersenyum sangat bahagia sambil menggenggam tangan Luhan. Membuat Luhan didepannya juga ikut tersenyum.

"Kau mau wine?"

"Aku tidak pernah mencobanya, bukannya itu beralkohol?"

Luhan bertanya polos sambil memandang bingung botol wine dihadapannya dan Sehun. Menghasilkan kekehan keluar dari bibir tipis Oh Sehun.

"Yang ini alkoholnya rendah Lu, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir mabuk. Kecuali kalau kau menghabiskan satu botolnya"

"Benarkah? Wah, ternyata ada juga minuman yang tidak membuat mabuk!"

"Astaga, berapa usiamu? Kenapa masalah seperti ini saja kau tidak tahu?"

Kekeh Sehun sambil mengacak rambut Luhan.

"Sehun _hyungggg_ ~"

Dan kalau Luhan sudah merengek, barulah Sehun berhenti mengacak surai halus Luhan. Walau kekehannya masih belum berhenti.

Pelayan akhirnya datang kemeja mereka, membawa menu makanan pembuka yang berjenis sup dengan isi berbagai sayuran. Aromanya juga menggiurkan. Membuat Luhan begitu bersemangat mencicipinya setelah berterimakasih pada sang pelayan.

Slurpp~

Satu sendok kuah sup Luhan cicipi. Dan rasa pertama yang ia dapati adalah asin dan sedikit pedas. Bahkan rasa rempahnya juga sangat menyengat dilidah.

"Astaga, apa ini!"

"Sup Lu!"

Jawab Sehun acuh. Sementara Luhan tercengang dengan rasa mengerikan tersebut, Sehun tetap asik menikmati supnya.

"Ouuh, makanan mengerikan seperti ini justru jadi menu favorit disini! Apa lidah mereka semua bersalah!"

Luhan menjauhkan sup tersebut dari hadapannya. Tidak berniat lagi mencicipi sup yang ia rasa sangat mengerikan.

"Jangan menilai makanan dari rasanya saja, kau harus mengetahui manfaatnya juga sebelum berkomentar!"

Sehun kembali memasukkan sesendok sayuran sup tersebut kedalam mulutnya. Membuat Luhan bergidik ngeri.

"Kau bercanda? Rasanya saja menyeramkan, bagaimana aku bisa mengetahui manfaatnya. Kau tahu, kata yang tepat untuk ini adalah, jangan menilai makanan dari bau dan bentuknya saja!"

Dengus Luhan. Dan tak lama setelah Sehun selesai, makanan inti mereka akhirnya sampai. Daging bebek besar diletakkan ditengah-tengah meja. Disekelilingnya juga terdapat makanan kecil lain, seperi mie, irisan daging sapi, dan juga sayuran.

"Besar sekali!"

Luhan tanpa sadar menelan salivanya. Jujur saja, perutnya sudah sangat lapar dari tadi.

"Makanlah Lu!"

Sehun memotong kaki bebek tersebut untuk Luhan. Meletakkan dipiring Luhan, lalu memotong lagi untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Astaga, ini sangat enak!"

Luhan tampak berbinar dengan daging bebeknya. Memakan dengan lahap seperti balita. Membuat Sehun terkekeh. Pria tampan tersebut mengulurkan sapu tangan kewajah Luhan. Mengelap dengan lembut sisa makanan yang melekat disana. Menghasilkan kekehan polos dari si mungil.

"Luluku semakin imut saja!"

"Eyy, aku bukan bayimu!"

"Kau memang bukan bayiku sayang, tapi kau ibu dari bayi-bayiku kelak!"

"Perayu yang buruk!"

"Tapi kau suka saat aku merayumukan?"

"Ishhh, paman-paman menyebalkan!"

"Hahahaha~"

Dan tawa lepas Sehun itu hanya akan dilihat oleh Luhan. Sikap Sehun yang banyak bicara hanya akan ada untuk Luhan. Dan juga, sikap Sehun yang hangat dan apa adanya, hanya akan dirasakan oleh Luhan. Membuat pria manis itu lagi-lagi tersipu dengan senyuman manis yang lagi-lagi menghiasi kecantikannya. Menjadikan dunia hanya milik mereka berdua. Berharap bahwa kebersamaan mereka akan tetap untuk selamanya.

 **My asylum, my asylum**

 **Is in your arms**

 **When the world gives heavy burdens**

 **I can bare a thousand tons**

 **On your shoulder, on your shoulder**

 **I can reach and endless sky**

 **Feels like paradise**

Decakin saliva akibat peraduan sepasang bibir tersebut terdengar menggema di ruang tengah sebuah apartemen mewah kawasan Myeongdo. Sepasang cucu adam berbeda tinggi badan tersebut tampak larut dalam ciuman panas yang mereka ciptakan. Pria yang lebih mungil tampak hanya bisa pasrah saat bibir pria yang lebih tinggi darinya mengeksplore semua yang ada dimulutnya. Tubuhnya juga sudah terhimpit oleh tembok dan juga tubuh besar pria tersebut. Mengunci gerakannya hingga ia hanya mampu mengenggam tangan pria yang juga mengenggam tangannya.

Aahhh~

Suara desahan pria yang lebih mungil seakan menjadi lagu pengiring dalam ciuman panas mereka. Menghasilka gelombang gairah yang semakin memuncak bagi keduanya. Mengubah suhu kamar apartemen tersebut menjadi semakin panas hingga membakar gairah keduanya. Tangan si pria lebih besar bahkan sudah masuk kedalam t-shirt yang dikenakan yang lebih kecil. Mengelus perut datar tersebut dengan lembut dan sensual. Mencari tonjolan kecil didada kirinya, mengelus, memilin, dan menekan benda kecil tersebut hingga mengeras. Menghasilkan desahan halus yang menggoda dari bibir mungil favoritenya tersebut.

Dengan segera pria tampan tersebut mengangkat tubuh pria yang lebih mungil dalam gendongannya. Melingkarkan tangan dan kaki si mungil dileher dan pinggangnya. Mulutnya juga sudah turun untuk mengecup, menjilat, dan juga menggit kecil leher mulus tersebut. Meninggalkan jejak kemerahan yang ia yakin tidak akan hilang seminggu kedepan.

Sehunhhh~

Luhh~

Saling mendesahkan nama pasangan masing-masing seolah sudah menjadi keharusan dalam setiap percintaan mereka yang entah bagaimana bisa semakin panas dari hari ke hari. Kedua tubuh tersebut sudah telanjang dengan alat vital yang sama-sama sudah berdiri dan mengeras. Terkadang kedua alat vital yang berbeda ukuran tersebut akan bertemu saat mereka bergerak. Menghasilkan desahan dan juga geraman dari keduanya.

Sehun bergerak turun perlahan sambil mengecupi dada dan perut Luhan, hingga ia berhenti tepat pada penis mungil Luhan yang juga sudah terbangun. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mengecup penis Luhan, hingga akhirnya ia memasukkan penis mungil tersebut kedalam mulutnya. Mengoral dengan berpengalaman. Tangannya juga tidak berhenti mengelus paha dalam Luhan dan juga memainkan buah zakarnya. Menghasilkan desahan indah dari bibir mungil Luhan yang saat ini sudah membengkak karena keganasan Sehun menghisapnya.

Aaahhhhh~

Desahan panjang Luhan menjadi tanda bahwa pria manis tersebut sudah mencapai puncaknya. Sementara Luhan mengatur nafasnya, Sehun sibuk menjilati dan menelan sperma Luhan hingga bersih tanpa tercecer setetespun.

Sehun membangkitkan tubuhnya, mengecup lembut bibir Luhan dan perlahan mengarahkan penis besarnya tepat dihadapan hole Luhan. Lubang sempit yang sudah menjadi tempat favorit dirinya dan penisnya selama enam bulan ini.

Teriakan kesakitan Luhan selalu diredam Sehun dengan bibirnya. Entah kenapa hole kekasih mungilnya ini akan selalu sempit saat ia memasukkan penis besarnya. Padahal mereka sudah berkali-kali bercinta. Bahkan tak jarang Sehun membobol Luhan seharian. Dan kesempitan benda mungil itu selalu berhasil membuat Sehun gila dan ketagihan. Membuatnya terkadang bersikap gila karena kenikmatan.

"Se-sehun pelanhhh~"

Desah Luhan saat ia merasa Sehun bergerak terlalu cepat dan keras didalamnya. Bahkan pria manis itu menahan Sehun dengan memeluk lehernya dan menempelkan wajah Sehun dilehernya. Membuat Sehun tersadar dan segera mengurangi kecepatannya. Tangan Sehun juga bergerak menggoda nipple merah muda Luhan dan mulutnya melukis tanda kemerahan lebih banyak dileher Luhan. Bermaksud membuat Luhan relax dan kembali terbakar gairah sepertinya.

"Ouh, morehh Hunniehh~"

Dan permintaan Luhan tentu akan segera dikabulkan oleh Sehun. Pria tersebut mulai menambah kembali kecepatan hentakannya.

Hingga setelah satu jam pergumulan tanpa henti itu berhasil membawa keduanya kepuncak kenikmatan bersamaan. Dan setelahnya Sehun merebahkan dirinya disebelah Luhan. Memeluk tubuh mungil tersebut dari belakang. Tanpa mau repot-repot mengeluarkan miliknya dari hole Luhan.

"Terimakasih sayang!"

Sehun mengecup pucuk kepala Luhan dengan lembut. Membawa sosok mungil tersebut kedalam pelukannya. Membiarkan Luhan beristirahat dengan nyaman.

"Eung!"

Luhan hanya mengangguk singkat dalam dekapan Sehun. Pelukan Sehun adalah hal terbaik di dunia ini bagi Luhan. Semua beban yang ia terima seakan lepas saat Sehun sudah memeluknya dengan erat. Ketakutan dan kegundahannya seakan luruh begitu saja saat berada dalam dekapan dada bidang kekasihnya. Ya, kekasih. Kekasih yang paling ia cinta sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu.

Mengabaikan realita kehidupan keduanya. Mengabaikan tatapan dan juga pembicaraan buruk tentang satu sama lain. Memilih meresmikan hubungan mereka sejak dua bulan terakhir. Mengabaikan Jong In yang kini berubah tidak menyukai Sehun. Dan juga mengabaikan Irene yang mulai mencium kejanggalan pada diri Sehun.

"Aku mencintaimu Lu, sangat! Kau tahu itu?"

"Aku tahu Hunnie~ aku juga sangat mencintaimu!"

Luhan memeluk lengan Sehun yang melingkar diperutnya. Merasakan kenyamanan saat Sehun mengecup bahunya. Bahkan ia juga sedikit mendongok untuk mengecup rahang Sehun. Menghasilkan senyuman lembut di wajah Sehun.

Ddrrtt~ dddrrttt~

Getaran ponsel Sehun dimeja nakas sebelah Luhan menjadi perusak moment hangat yang memang selalu mereka ciptakan setelah selesai sesi panas mereka. Luhan yang berada disamping cukup mampu melihat nama pemanggil yang muncul dilayar Sehun. Dan nama Irene berhasil membuat mood Luhan kembali turun bersamaan dengan ingatan kejadia hari ini yang kembali berputar dikepalanya.

"Aku akan lembur malam ini!"

"Pekerjaanku banyak, mengertilah!"

"Irene, mengertilah! Aku-"

"Kau gila! Baiklah aku pulang, jangan bertindak gila sampai aku kembali!"

Sehun mematikan ponselnya sebelum bergegas mengenakan kembali pakaiannya. Mengabaikan Luhan yang saat ini sudah bangun sambil menatapnya.

"Maafkan aku Lu, Irene mengancam akan melukai dirinya sendiri kalau aku tidak pulang lagi malam ini! Maafkan aku sayang, kau tidak apakan tidur sendiri?"

Sehun akhirnya mengalihkan atensinya sepenuhnya pada Luhan saat pakaiannya sudah lengkap. Mengusap sayang pipi Luhan berharap pria mungil dihadapannya akan mengerti.

"Pulanglah _hyung_ , kau sudah disini selama 5 malam, jadi wajar kalau istrimu mengamuk! Aku tidak apa _hyung_!"

Luhan terkekeh dihadapan Sehun. Tangannya menggenggam tangan Sehun yang berada dipipinya. Mengecupnya lembut dan penuh cinta. Tersenyum bak malaikat walau didalam hati ia tengah memohon agar Sehun tidak pergi malam ini.

"Terimakasih sayang! Aku akan makan siang di kafemu besok, jadi tunggu aku!"

"Aku mencintaimu Hunnie~"

"Aku lebih mencintaimu Luhannie~"

Dan setelah mengecup lembut kening dan bibir Luhan, Sehun bergegas meninggalkan apartemen lamanya yang kini sudah menjadi apartemen Luhan. Meninggalkan pria manis yang kini tengah tersenyum dengan air mata yang perlahan turun dari onyx rusanya.

Luhan merasa seperti seorang jalang sesungguhnya. Ia menjalin hubungan dengan suami orang lain. Bahkan ia bercinta dengannya. Luhan dapat membayangkan betapa terlukanya Irene saat ia tahu suaminya berselingkuh dibelakangnya. Ia membayangkan dirinya berada diposisi Irene dan sungguh, ia merasa sangat sakit dan kecewa. Terlebih lagi selingkuhan suaminya adalah seorang pria miskin dan tidak berpendidikan tinggi sepertinya. Irene pasti sangat marah nantinya. Dan Luhan harus bersiap menerima kemarahan Irene nantinya.

Luhan memeluk lututnya, menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara lutut dan terisak sejadinya. Walau semua bayangannya terasa menakutkan dan kotor, akan tetapi Luhan tidak mampu melepaskan Sehun. Ia tidak sanggup membiarkan Sehun menjauh dari dirinya. Hingga ia rela menjadi jalang dan menerima Sehun saat pria tersebut mengatakan mencintainya. Bahkan Luhan saat itu terlonjak bahagia dan tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum selama seminggu. Menghasilkan pandangan bingung dari rekan-rekan kerjanya di kafe. Ya hanya di kafe, karena sejak ia resmi berpacaran dengan Sehun, pria tersebut langsung melarangnya kembali bekerja sebagai supir pengganti.

"Aku mencintaimu Sehun-ah. Apakah salah apabila aku mengharapkan kau menjadi milikku seutuhnya? Hiks~ Sehunnie, sakit! Sakit sekali! Hiks~"

Luhan memukul dada sebelah kirinya. Berharap dengan begitu rasa sakit dan remasan didalam sana dapat berhenti. Berteriak dengan air mata yang mengalir deras berusaha melepaskan rasa sakit yang meremas perutnya, seolah ada kupu-kupu yang bergerak hingga uluh hatinya, menimbulkan rasa sakit bagai hujaman mata pisau.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku Sehun-ah! Hiks, aku sakit!"

Dan malam itu Luhan memilih menangis hingga tengah malam sebelum akhirnya ia jatuh tertidur karena kelelah.

Ø

Ø

Ø

Ini adalah minggu kedua sejak Sehun meninggalkannya malam itu diapartemen. Sehun benar-benar seperti menghilang ditelan bumi. Sehun tidak memberinya kabar apapun semenjak hari itu. Ah, pesan terakhir Sehun adalah dipagi hari setelah malam itu. Pria itu hanya mengiriminya pesan untuk makan dengan benar dan melarangnya kelelahan. Setalah itu, Sehun benar-benar menghilang.

Bahkan janjinya yang akan makan siang di kafe tempatnya bekerja hari itu juga tidak ditepati. Membuat Luhan tampak murung dan lebih pendiam. Bahkan hari itu, Luhan dengan bodohnya menunggu Sehun didepan kafe dengan seragam pelayannya yang tipis untuk waktu yang lama. Ia bahkan menolak ajakan Xiumin -pemilik kafe- untuk menunggu Sehun didalam. Ia juga menggumamkan _Sehun akan datang, Sehun pasti datang_ setiap lima menit sekali. Mengabaikan rasa dingin yang bahkan sudah hampir membekukan tulangnya.

Hingga setelah dua jam yang panjang ia lewati seperti orang bodoh, akhirnya Luhan mengikuti bujukan Kyungsoo -koki kafe- untuk kembali masuk kedalam kafe. Dan saat itu, air mata Luhan tidak dapat ia tahan lagi. Pria manis itu menangis sejadinya dipelukan Kyungsoo. Menyampaikan betapa terlukanya dirinya. Bahkan tangannya meremas kuat kemeja kerja Kyungsoo dan sedikit mencakar punggungnya.

Dan dua minggu ini Luhan tampak berbeda. Sosoknya yang biasanya ceria dan ramah berubah menjadi sosok pemurung dengan wajah sedikit kusam dan kantong mata yang juga sudah memiliki kantong mata. Membuatnya terlihat sangat berantakan dan menyedihkan. Jimin yang biasanya berhasil menghibur Luhan dibuat khawatir dengan keadaa Luhan. Pria itu bahkan sering termenung dan terlihat murung, padahal saat itu Jimin tengah membuat lelucon berusaha menghibur Luhan. Menjadikan sosok menggemaskan itu dapat merasakan betapa terlukanya Luhan saat ini.

"Luhan!"

Seorang pria dengan kulit kecoklatan berjalan memasuki kafe. Tersenyum cerah sambil menyapa pria manis yang tengah berdiri disudut kafe sambil memandang kosong taman disampingnya.

"Lu!"

Jong In mengguncang lembut bahu Luhan. Membawa pria manis itu kembali ke alam sadarnya. Dan setelah guncangan ke dua kali barulah Luhan kembali keala sadarnya. Sedikit terkejut saat Jong In sudah berada dihadapannya.

"Oh, ada apa Kai _hyung_?"

Tanya Luhan. Berusaha bersikap biasa seolah tidak terjadi apapun.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam diluar, kau mau?"

Jong In juga berusaha mengabaikan keadaan Luhan saat ini. Ia tahu apa yang terjadi pada Luhan dan Sehun, akan tetapi ia lebih memilih diam dan bertekat menjadi sosok yang akan menggantikan posisi Sehun bagi Luhan. Terdengar licik karena Jong In terkesan mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Akan tetapi, bukankah cinta memang seperti itu? Cinta harus diperjuangkan. Merubah semua celah yang ada menjadi sebuah peluang. Peluang untuk mendapatkan sosok yang dicintai.

Dan Jong In sedang melakukannya. Mengambil celah tersebut untuk membuat Luhan menjadi miliknya. Hal pertama bagi Seorang Kim Jong In untuk berusaha membuat seseorang mencintainya.

"Makan siang? Tapi, kitakan bisa makan siang disini saja!"

"Sudahlah, aku ingin sekalian mengajakmu jalan-jalan. Jadi bersiaplah, aku yang akan minta izin pada Minseok hyung!"

"Oh? Ta-tapi-"

Perkataan Luhan terpotong saat Jong In mendorongnya kedalam ruang ganti staff. Setelah Luhan masuk, pria tersebut segera menutup pintu. Berlalu keruangan Xiumin atau yang memiliki nama asli Kim Minseok yang ternyata juga adalah tunangan dari sepupu Jong In, Kim Jong Dae.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan kurang lebih tiga puluh menit, mereka sudah sampai pada sebuah pusat perbelanjaan dan juga taman bermain terbesar di Seoul. Jong In memilih turun terlebih dahulu. Membukakan pintu mobil untuk Luhan. Tersenyum lebar sat Luhan keluar dari mobil dan melihat gedung dihadapannya.

"Lotteworld?"

"Iya, kenapa? Tidak suka?"

"Tentu saja aku suka _hyung_! Ayo masuk!"

Luhan tersenyum lebar pada Jong In. Berjalan lebih dahulu memasuki gedung raksasa tersebut. Hubungan Luhan dan Jong In sudah dekat sejak mereka berkenalan. Jong In sesekali akan mampir kekafenya untuk makan siang saat tidak ada Sehun. Bahkan, Luhan dengan santai memanggil Jong In dengan sebutan Kai dan tarkadang tanpa embel _hyung_ lagi.

"Aku ingin mencoba wahana-wahana bermainnya dahulu, baru setelahnya kita makan. Bagaimana Kai-ah?"

Luhan berbalik untuk menatap Jong In. Menampilkan wajah menggemaskan berharap Jong In mengabulkan permintaannya.

"Terserah kau saja Lulu! Aku akan menemanimu bermain kalau begitu!"

"Yeyyy, Kai yang terbaikk!"

Luhan melonjak senang bagai balita. ia bahkan merangkul lengan Jong In saking semangatnya. Hingga akhirnya mereka berdua sampai diwahana bermain. Luhan yang sangat bersemangatpun langsung berbaur dengan segala macam permainan yang ada. Terlalu larut dalam dunianya sendiri, hingga melupakan Jong In yang hanya mampu terkekeh melihat kelakuan lucu Luhan.

Saat keduanya berada dalam permainan yang mengharuskan mereka berdua menari, keduanya tampak larut dan tak mau kalah. Kai tampak tertawa saat Luhan bersungut kesal karena tidak mampu menangkap sensor mesin game tersebut. Hingga Jong In lah yang keluar sebagai pemenang.

"Sensorku pasti rusakkk! Menyebalkan sekali!"

"Astaga Lu, kau saja yang payah hahaha~"

"Aku tidak payah hitam! Aku dancer terbaik di sekolah ku dulu!"

Sungut Luhan sambil menunjuk wajah Jong In tidak sopan. Mereka berdua sedang berjalan menuju salah satu kafe di lotteworld.

"Ya ya, terserah kau saja rusa payah!"

" _Hyungggg~_ "

Akhirnya Luhan merengek karena kesal. Ia bahkan menghentakkan kakinya sambil berjalan. Membuat Jong In terkekeh gemas.

"Baiklah baiklah, Luhan yang terbaik!"

Kekeh Jong In. Menghasilkan sungutan lucu dibibir Luhan yang tampak maju kedepan. Pria manis itu kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya. Menunduk melihat ponselnya yang baru saja menerima sebuah pesan dari Yixing, sahabatnya di klub tempatnya bekerja sebagai supir pengganti dahulu.

Saat mereka memasuki kafe, terlihat kafe tersebut cukup ramai didatangi pengunjung. Bahkan Kai harus mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari kursi yang kosong. Hingga sebuah meja yang berada sudut kafe menarik perhatian Jong In.

"Kita kesana Lu!"

Jong In merangkul bahu Luhan karena pria manis itu tengah menunduk sambil membalas pesan teman-temannya. Menggiring sosok mungil yang kini tengah asik bertukar pesan dalam sebuah group chat bersama teman-temannya ke meja yang menjadi tujuan Jong In.

"Kau mau apa Lu?"

"Terserah _hyung_ saja! Aku pemakan apapun, asal jangan asin atau pedas!"

Jawab Luhan asal sambil larut dalam dunianya.

"Baikla rusa kecil! Kau benar-benar masih remaja rupanya!"

Kekeh Jong In saat melihat Luhan yang larut dalam dunianya bersama teman-temannya. Setidaknya ia sedikit senang karena Luhan sudah tidak terlihat sekacau biasanya.

"Apa kabar Kai-ah!"

Suara seorang wanita menganggu ketenangan Jong In dan Luhan. Suara wanita yang jelas dibuat sok manis dan justru terdengar seperti bisikan iblis ditelinga Jong In. Sementara Luhan hanya terdiam ditempatnya. Tubuhnya menegang dengan keterkejutan yang jelas diwajah manisnya.

Saat kedua orang tersebut mengalihkan pandangan mereka, seorang wanita dengan rambut blonde dan dandanan berkelas dan cukup terbuka tampak berdiri disamping mereka. Wanita tersebut tampak tersenyum ramah, akan tetapi Jong In sangat tahu maksud tersirat dari senyuman iblis wanita dihdapannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Bae Irene?"

Tanya Jong In dengan nada sedingin udara dimusim salju. Tatapan matanya tampak penuh kebencian pada Irene yang merangkap sebagai istri dari sahabatnya.

"Oh, aku OH Irene, Kai-ah!"

Irene menampilkan wajah polosnya saat mengoreksi ucapan Jong In. Menekan pada marga Sehun sambil mengerling pada Luhan. Seolah menekankan pada Luhan, bahwa ia adalah istri sah dari Oh Sehun. Seolah mengingatkan kembali pada Luhan bahwa Oh Sehun adalah milik wanita lain.

"Terserah! Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Dunia seolah sempit saat aku harus melihat wajah operasimu itu ditempat yang tidak terduga seperti ini!"

"Tenanglah Kai, aku juga tidak tahu kenapa kita bisa bertemu disini! Aku datang bersama Sehun. Justru aku juga merasakan dunia seolah sempit karena aku harus kembali membuat suamiku bertemu dengan selingkuhannya!"

Irene sudah tahu. Ia sudah mengetahui hubungan Luhan dan Sehun beberapa minggu yang lalu. Ia menyuruh orang kepercayaannya mencari tahu apa yang dilakukan Sehun selama ini. Dan foto-foto kemesaraan Sehun dan Luhan sudah cukup menjadi bukti bahwa suaminya berselingkuh dengan seorang pria.

Bahkan Irene sudah tahu bahwa Sehun membawa Luhan tinggal di apartemennya. Apartemen yang sama tempat Sehun menyembunyikan Suzy. Dan Irene benar-benar tidak bisa melepaskan Sehun untuk siapapun, dan ia bersumpah akan menjauhkan Sehun dari Luhan dengan cara apapun.

"Sayang!"

Suara itu muncul dari arah belakang Luhan. Suara yang ia rindukan selama dua minggu ini. Suara sosok yang meghilang tanpa kabar selama dua minggu itu kembali terdengar ditelinganya.

"Oh, sayang! Aku sudah menemukan kursi kosong! Kita duduk disini saja!"

Irene merangkul lengan Sehun dengan mesra. Tersenyum cerah pada Jong In dan Luhan.

"Kami boleh duduk disini kan, Kai-ah, Luhan-ah?"

Irene mengedip-ngedipkan matanya pada Luhan dan Jong In. Membuat kedua orang tersebut hanya menatap datar padanya. Ah, hanya Jong In yang menatap datar Irene, sedari tadi Luhan hanya menatap pda satu titik, yaitu wajah Sehun. Sementara Sehun yang mendengar nama Luhan cukup terkejut, segera mencari keberadaan sosok tersebut. Dan betapa terkejutnya Sehun saat ia langsung dihadapkan dengan tatapan sendu Luhan padanya. Membuat rasa bersalah dan juga rindu segera menyeruak dalam dadanya.

"Masih banyak meja kosong, kenapa ingin disini!"

Jong In yang merasa tidak nyamanpun berkata untuk mengusir Irene dan Sehun.

"Duduklah tuan dan nyonya Oh, tidak masalah kalau kalian duduk disini!"

Luhan akhirnya bicara setelah berhasil mengumpulkan suaranya. Entah kenapa tenggorokannya terasa tercekat memanggil Irene dan Sehun dalam marga yang sama. Jiwa egoisnya seakan ingin berteriak memaki Irene dan juga membawa Sehun pergi bersamanya.

"Tapi Lu, kita-"

"Tidak apa _hyung,_ tuan dan nyonya Oh adalah temanmu juga! Aku permisi ke toilet sebentar!"

Luhan tersenyum pada Irene dan Jong In. Ia tidak berani menatap sosok Sehun yang entah kenapa berubah sangat dingin disampingnya. Kedua kaki mungilnya melangkah sedikit cepat untuk berbalik menuju toilet. Dan Sehun bersumpah dapat melihat cairan bening tersebut perlahan jatuh diwajah Luhan.

"Aku juga ingin ketoilet sebentar, kaliab bicara saja dulu!"

Irene mengambil tasnya setelah tersenyum ramah pada Sehun dan Jong In. Ia melangkahkan kaki berbalut stiletto hitam tersebut dengan anggun kearah toilet.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Oh Sehun! Kau tidak berniat mengejar Luhan?"

Kai menatap tajam sosok Sehun yang hanya menatap kosong pemandangan dari balik dinding kaca didepannya.

"Aku takut dia menolak kehadiranku!"

"Cih, berengsek sepertimu bisa takut juga!"

Kai mendengus mendengar jawaban Sehun yang ia rasa lebih meirip seperti sebuah lelucon menyebalkan.

"Kau tahu, kau berhasil membuatnya kacau hanya dalam dua minggu! Kau berhasil membuatnya hampir bunuh diri hanya karena menunggu berengsek sepertimu!"

Pernyataan Kai berhasil menarik atensi Sehun. Pria dengan rahang tajam tersebut segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kai. Menatapnya dengan tajam seoalah meminta penjelasan lebih jauh.

"Entah kenapa aku melihat Luhan semakin lama semakin mirip dengan Suzy!"

"Jaga bicaramu Kai!"

Sehun mulai terpancing dengan perkataan Jong In. Ia tidak suka saat Luhan disamakan dengan Suzy. Karena Sehun tentu saja tidak akan membiarkan Luhan bernasip sama seperti Suzy.

"Aku sudah bilang jangan membawa Luhan masuk kedalam kehidupanmu dan iblis itu. Tapi kau tidak mendengarkanku. Hingga membawa Luhan justru jauh lebih dalam. Bahkan kau menyembunyikan Luhan diapartemenmu seperti kau menyembunyikan Suzy dulu! Kau benar-benar sudah gila Oh Sehun!"

"Kim Jong In!"

Sehun mulai menampilkan emosinya. Dan entah kenapa ia merasa marah justru bukan karena Jong In menghina istrinya ataupun menyamakan Luhan dengan Suzy. Ia marah karena perkataan Jong In sepenuhnya benar terhadap kebodohannya. Ia meninggalkan Luhan sendirian tanpa kabar sejak hari itu. Akan tetapi Sehun bersumpah, ia melakukan semua ini demi Luhan. Demi melindungi sosok tersebut dari jeratan kemurkaan Irene.

"Apa? Kau ingin memukulku? Silahkan kalau itu dapat membuatmu menghilang dari kehidupan Luhan untuk selamanya!"

"Kau!"

Sehun mengepalkan tangannya untuk meredam emosinya. Apabila tatapan dapat membunuh, mungkin saat ini Kim Jong In sudah tergeletak tak bernyawa karena Sehun menatapnya tajam sedari tadi.

 _ **Other Side**_

"Jauhi suamin jalang!"

Irene tampak berdiri menyandar pada dinding toilet yang menjadi pemisah toilet wanita dan toilet pria. Wanita tersebut menatap Luhan dengan tatapan tajam dan dinginnya. Kedua tangannya terlipat didada seolah mengintimidasi.

"I-Irene- _ssi!_ "

Luhan tampak terkejut dengan keberadaan Irene disebelahnya. Ia sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya saat Irene melangkah mendekatinya.

"Kau hanya bocah miskin dan jalang yang berusaha merusak rumah tangga orang lain!-

Kau berpura-pura menjadi supir pengganti untuk mendekati suamiku, lalu meminta pekerjaan darinya, dan setelahnya dengan tidak tahu malu kau mulai menggodanya! Kau benar-benar bocah tidak tahu diri Xi Luhan!"

Irene mendorong kasar tubuh Luhan hingga membentur dinding. Wanita tersebut ternyata memiliki kekuatan yang cukup untuk mengalahkan tubuh mungil Luhan. Bahkan pria mungil tersebut dapat melihat memar kemerahan dilengannya saat ini.

"Irene- _ssi_ , maafkan aku! Tapi aku tidak seperti itu!"

Luhan berusaha mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Irene yang kini sedang tertawa mengejeknya. Dan Luhan merinding mendengar suara tawa itu. Entah kenapa terdengar sangat mirip dengan tawa wanita psikopat dalam film yang biasa ditonton Sehun di apartemen.

"Cih, kau bocah tidak tahu diri! Sudah bersalah tidak mau mengaku!"

Plakkk~

Tangan Irene terangkat menampar Luhan. Meninggalkan warna kemerahan yang sangat jelas dipipi halus Luhan. Sementara pria tersebut hanya memegang bekas tamparan Irene. Jujur saja, ini bukan hal yang baru baginya untuk ditampart. Akan tetapi, rasa ditampar oleh istri kekasihmu ternyata puluhan kali lipat lebih menyakitkan dari pada tamparan biasa.

"Apa aku harus memukulmu dulu agar kau mengakuinya?"

Irene mulai bertindak semakin jauh. Memukul kepala, wajah dan tubuh Luhan dengan tas tangan berbahan keras yang ia gunakan. Membuat tubuh Luhan terdapat memar dan beberapa bagian pada wajah pria manis tersebut robek hingga mengeluarkan darah. Luhan menahan suaranya dengan menutup mulutnya. Hanya pasrah menerima pukulan keji dari Irene hingga wanita itu puas.

"Berengsek! Sekali lagi aku melihatmu dengan suamiku, aku sendiri yang akan membunuhmu dnegan kedua tanganku!"

Irene terengah setelah memukuli Luhan. Ia tersenyum puas saat melihat wajah Luhan dihiasi dengan memar dan juga darah yang belum berhenti mengalir. Tangannya bergerak masuk membuka tasnya. Mengeluarkan dompet dan menarik beberapa lembar lima puluh ribu won. Ia melemparkan uang tersebut tepat di wajah Luhan.

"Pergi dari sini sebelum Kai atau Sehun datang! Kau tahu, akan menjadi masalah bagiku kalau Sehun tahu aku melukaimu!"

Irene tersenyum puas setelah merapikan sedikit penampilannya. Ia berbalik da mulai melangkah meninggalkan Luhan. Akan tetapi langkahnya terhenti sesaat.

"Kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada orang-orang terdekatmu saat aku tahu kau bertemu lagi dengan suamiku Xi Luhan! Pria bermarga Do, dan juga Byun Ah, atau kau ingin membuat Kai sebagai jaminanmu? Ouh, aku akan dengan senang hati membunuh mereka semua sebelum aku mengakhiri hidupmu!"

"Aku mampu membuatmu menderita dahulu hingga kau memohon untuk mati padaku Xi Luhan. Karena itu, jauhi suamiku!"

Irene akhirnya benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang tampak ketakutan dan juga menyedihkan. Ia mulai menangis tersedu saat Irene benar-benar sudah jauh darinya. Tubuhnya remuk redam, kepalanya berdenyut, dan sekarang hatinya juga ikut sakit. Ia tidak mampu lagi menahan semua bebannya saat ini.

 _Sehun-ah, aku takut_

 _Sehun-ah, aku sakit_

 _Sehun-ah, tolong aku_

 _Sehun, aku mencintaimu_

 _Ø_

 _Ø_

 _Ø_

Dan semenjak hari itu, Oh Sehun benar-benar kehilangan sosok Luhan. Pria dengan keindahan malaikat itu menghilang begitu saja bagai ditelan bumi. Sehun sudah mencari ke semua tempat yang biasa Luhan kunjungi. Bahkan ia sudah menghubungi semua teman-teman Luhan di Seoul. Dan hasilnya nihil. Pria manis tersebut tidak ada dimanapun.

Sehun juga meminta Jong In untuk membantunya, dan pria itu justru juga panik dan dengan segera mencari Luhan bersama Sehun. Ia memang bingung saat satu tahun yang lalu di kafe Lotteworld, Luhan mengabarinya lewat telfon bahwa ia kembali ke kafe karena disuruh Xiumin. Akan tetapi, saat ia sampai di kafe, sosok mungil tersebut ternyata tidak ada. Bahkan Kyungsoo yang sangat dekat dengan Luhan juga mengatakan bahwa Luhan tidak kembali ke kafe setelah Jong In membawanya.

Dan selama tiga bulan ini, Sehun berubah menjadi seperti monster di kantornya. Pria tersebut lebih memilih memfokuskan diri pada pekerjaannya agar pikirannya tidak terus terisi dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan dimana Luhan? Sedang apa Luhan? Apa dia makan dengan baik? Apa dia terluka? Apa tidak ada yang menyakitinya? Secara silih berganti.

Sehun juga tidak akan segan membentak karyawannya walau hanya karena kesalahan kecil, seperti salah menyusun map, salah mengenakan dasi, dan kesalah konyol seperti font pada proposal mereka tidak sesuai dengan keinginannya. Membuat Sehun dijuluki sebagai Killer Boss oleh karyawannya selama tiga bulan ini.

Suara pintu ruangan terbuka ternyata tidak sedikitpun menarik perhatian Sehun untuk melirik sosok yang berani memasuki ruanganya tanpa mengetuk tersebut. Sehun hafal itu kebiasaan siapa, hingga ia hanya mengabaikannya.

"Kau datang untuk sidang besokkan?"

Suara wanita tersebut menyapa pendengaran Sehun. Akan tetapi pria tampan tersebut tidak sedikitpun berniat melirik sang wanita.

"Aku akan menyuruh pengacaraku datang!"

Jawab Sehun dengan singkat. Menimbulkan dengusan keluar dari bibir berlapis lipstik merah menyala tersebut.

"Kau akan membuat seolah kita bercerai dengan tidak baik Sehun-ah!"

"Kita memang bercerai dengan tidak baik Irene! Perjanjian adalah perjanjian. Kau berjanji akan menerima perceraian kita apabila aku menghancurkan bukti kuat yang akan membuatmu masuk kedalam penjara itu!"

"Tapi Sehun, bagaimana bisa kau menggunakan itu untuk perceraian? Kau pikir pernikahan kita main-main?"

"Oh ayolah, jangan memulai perdebatan, pekerjaanku banyak saat ini! Kita sudah berkali-kali membahasnya! Bahkan kau sudah memiliki Dong Wook sebagai kekasihmu saat ini!"

"Kau! Ahh! Sudahlah, dasar manusia tidak berperasaan!"

Irene pun melangkah keluar dari ruangan Sehun. Membanting keras pintu kayu tersebut melampiaskan kekesalannya. Meninggalkan Sehun yang kembali termenung dalam kesunyiannya.

Pikiran tentang keberadaan Luhan kembali merasuki kepalanya. Memancing perasaan dihatinya ikut andil mengacaukan dirinya. Ia merindukan Luhan. Sangat merindukan Luhan hingga ia tidak mampu hidup lebih lama lagi tanpa keberadaan Luhan.

Oh Sehun yang sekarang tidak sabaik Oh Sehun yang dahulu. Wajahnya semakin dingin dari hari ke hari. Penampilannya tidak seperti dahulu yang rapi dan tertata, dan bahkan Oh Sehun yang sekarang semakin irit untuk mengeluarkan suaranya, kecuali saat ia marah.

Oh Sehun yang kesepian dan kehilangan. Oh Sehun yang merasakan rasa bersalah jauh lebih dalam dari pada dua tahun yang lalu. Dan Oh Sehun yang ada sekarang jauh berbeda dengan sosok Oh Sehun yang lalu.

Karena Oh Sehun terlalu merindukan Xi Luhan. Kekasihnya yang menghilangkan selama satu tahun bagai ditelan bumi. Sosok mungil yang bahkan sudah ia cari hingga kenegara asal sang kekasih, China. Akan tetapi tidak menemukan hasil apapun hingga saat ini.

 **We could build a universe right here**

 **All the world could disappear**

 **Wouldn't notice, wouldn't care**

 **Yeah i just need you near**

 **FIN**

 **Hahaha, canda doang kok!**

 **T B C**

 **Huwuuu, tinggal satu chapter lagi ini mah, karena ini only twoshoot. Ini ff buat yang kangen HunHan -aku juga-, ini ff juga hadir karena - i have a reason why i wrote this *Evilsmirk**

 **Buat yang nungguin That Naughty Child Is Mine, tunggu bentar lagi, beneran, *pada gak caya readernya* cuma tinggal edit, eneng tuh :v paling besok kalau gak lusa aku update. Sumpah deh, ngedit adalah pekerjaan paling melelahkan setelah mengetik. Beneran:v**

 **Hey You! Yang bilang ada HunHan kedua, udah siap kena tampol sendal hello kittynya bunda Lu belum? *grind* HunHan only for Sehun Luhan! Okey!**

 **Saranghae pyungggg reader-nimmm~**


End file.
